Sans lui
by Lokness
Summary: OS Les quatre Maraudeurs ne se sont jamais rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express. Voici le futur de James, Sirius et Peter... Réponse à SANS EUX


**Sans lui**

_C'est court, je sais. C'est un peu fait exprès. Comment voulez vous détruire la vie de vos persos préférés ? J'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même. C'est en quelque sorte une réponse à Sans eux. Pas beaucoup plus joyeuse, je dois dire !_

_Bon, je me remets sérieusement ( hahaha ) à écrire. J'ai trois OS et une fic' de trois chaps en vue. Donc vous devriez avoir bientot de mes nouvelles !_

_Disclaimer : Ces persos ne m'appartiennent pas, cette salle non plus. J'ai juste l'histoire. Et c'est bien bien loin d'être quelquechose... Au fait, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire !_

_Persos : James Potter / Sirius Black / Peter Pettigrew / Minerva MacGonagall._

_Résumé : Que se serait-il passé si James, Sirius et Peter n'avaient pas rencontré Remus dans le Poudlard Express, en première année ?_

La pièce était sombre, éclairée par seulement quelques bougies suspendues au mur, et l'ambiance morose qui y regnait faisait froid dans le dos à la sorcière. Il faut dire que cette pièce se situait très bas en dessous du niveau du sol, au dernier étage du Ministère de la Magie. Et aussi que cette pièce n'avait pas pour vocation d'être gaie.

Minerva MacGonagall se retourna, et aperçut derrière elle quelques membres de Poudlard, comme son collègue Filius Flitwick, ou encore Rusard, et aussi les deux préfets-en-chef, Lily Evans et Remus Lupin, respectivement de Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Leur air grave rompait nettement avec leur jeune âge et leurs figures angevines. Pourquoi donc avaient-ils à subir cela ?

Albus Dumbledore, le directeur, avait tenu à ce qu'ils soient présents, et à ce que soient acceptés tous les élèves qui le souhaiteraient, mais Minerva ne trouvait pas que l'idée était vraiment bonne. Elle aurait préféré que cette histoire ne s'ébruite pas. Que les gamins - comme elle les appelait toujours - puissent profiter d'un peu de discrétion, que leurs noms soient quelque peu protégés.

Ils avaient droit à une seconde chance, comme le répétait Albus, et son devoir à elle était de leur permettre de poursuivre leur vie après... Si tant est qu'il en aient une. Et ouvrir l'audience à toute personne le désirant n'était à son avis pas la meilleure solution.

Mais Albus avait une autre opinion. Il espérait peut-être que les élèves se soulèveraient pour venir en aide à ses petits protégés ? La chance était moindre...

Ce fut à ce moment que les portes de la Salle d'audience s'ouvrirent, sur une procession lugubre et quelque peu étrange. Venait en tête un jeune homme, âgé d'environ dix-sept ans - dix-sept ans, un mois et trois jours, se fit mentalement Minerva - les cheveux mi-longs noirs, quelques mèches rebelles tombant sur ses yeux gris et froids, et une allure bien trop désinvolte pour la situation. Il était maintenu par un sorcier à l'air sévère, qui le tenait en joue avec sa baguette - un Auror.

Derrière, suivaient un autre Gryffondor, les cheveux bruns en pétard, des lunettes et une démarche hautaine; et un autre garçon, bien plus petit, blond et à l'air enfantin. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et l'Auror qui le gardait devait presque le trainer. Ils les firent s'asseoir dans trois grandes chaises, et des chaines se refèrmèrent sur leurs bras. Le blond faillit s'évanouir, pourtant les autres semblaient tout à fait à l'aise.

- Audience disciplinaire du 23 janvier, fit le sorcier qui dirigeait, un homme du nom de Bartemius Croupton, qui avait la réputation d'être particulièrement strict, ayant pour but d'examiner les infractions à la Loi reprochées à Messieurs Sirius Orion Black, James Henry Potter et Peter Pettigrew, et de décider de la condamnation. Les prévenus seront interrogés par Mr. Bartemius Croupton. Témoin de la défense : Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Toute la salle était silencieuse, tout le monde attendait de voi ce qui allait se passer.

- Bien, reprit le Ministre de la Justice Magique, les charges retenues contre les prévenus sont : avec préméditation et à combat déloyal, Messieurs Black, Potter et Pettigrew ont utilisé un Sortilège Impardonnable, l'Impérius, sur la personne de Severus Tobias Snape. Reconnaissez-vous les faits ?

- Parce que vous croyez qu'il a besoin d'être sous Imperius pour ramper à nos pieds ? ricana James Potter.

Il reçut un regard noir de Dumbledore qui se demandait comment il allait sauver la situation.

- Reconnaissez-vous les faits, oui ou non ? s'énerva Croupton.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Sirius.

Peter émit un petit couinement pathétique.

- Toute utilisation d'un Sortilège Impardonnable équivaut à une condamnation à vie à Azkaban, vous en êtes conscients ?

- Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient ! s'interposa Dumbledore.

- Laissez-les répondre ! s'énerva à nouveau Croupton.

- On voulait rigoler... expliqua James en haussant les épaules.

- Il le mérite !

- Mr. Black, soyez sérieux !

- Je le suis...

James ricana, Dumbledore se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Bien, étant prise en considération votre jeunesse, et la provocation de la victime, vous serez condamnés tous trois à un an d'emprisonnement à Azkaban. La sentence est sans appel.

- Mais... Mais, je n'ai rien fait, moi ! S'exclama Peter. Ce sont eux !

- Traître ! cria James !

- Sale rat ! ajouta Sirius !

- STOP ! Aurors, veuillez raccompagnez ces jeunes hommes dans leur cellule ! La séance est terminée !

Cela avait expédié. L'histoire de dix minutes, tout au plus. Ils n'avaient même pas eu droit à un procès digne de ce nom. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour eux. Enfin, pour James et Sirius. Toujours les premiers dans toutes les matières, alors qu'ils semblaient ne jamais travailler... Et ils avaient ce chic pour tout rendre plus drôle même dans les moments difficiles. Tout le monde les adorait.

Mais leur aversion pour tout ce qui touchait à la magie noire les avait mené dans une lutte sans merci contre Severus Snape, un adolescent obscur. Et cette fois ils étaient allés trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin. Snape avait failli mourir par leur faute, en se jetant de la fenêtre du sixième étage.

Pourquoi donc en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Ils auraient mérités d'avoir dans leur groupe un élément plus sérieux, et d'envergure plus importante que Peter, capable de les raisonner. Quelqu'un qui leur aurait évité cette tragédie.

Autour d'elle tout le monde s'était levé. Les parents de James, les Potter, une famille très respectée, restaient sur leur banc, Henry tentant en vain de réconforter sa femme. Le jeune préfet-en-chef, Lupin, paraissait atterré. Elle s'approcha de lui, cherchant à le réconforter.

- Remus ?

Elle l'appelait pas son prénom. C'était le seul dans ce cas. Elle l'avait pris sous son aile depuis la première année, il en avait besoin et le méritait.

- Oui, Madame ?

- Je voulais vous dire de ne pas vous inquièter.

- Je m'en veux, j'aurais dû faire quelquechose ! Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de dire ce que je pensais ! J'aurais peut-être pu les sauver !

- Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, affirma-t'elle. Enfin, pas de cette manière là...

Et sur ces mystérieuses paroles, elle sortit de la salle. Le lendemain, Albus Dumbledore trouvait sa lettre de démission sur son bureau.

**FIN**

_Ca vous a plu ? Une petite review ?_

_Si vous vous posez des questions à propos de cela, je pense que MacGo s'en veut parce qu'elle n'a pas su les aider... Oui, elle abandonne Remus, mais c'est plus pour ne pas refaire la même bêtise avec lui._

_Au fait, BONNE ANNEE !_


End file.
